The battery employed on a construction vehicle is mounted in a storage box and is normally covered by a loose fitting plate or the like. Such a loose fit gives rise to rattling and associated noise upon operation of the vehicle. The utilization of bolts or the like to secure the cover in place to prevent rattling thereof gives rise to the further problem of expeditiously servicing the battery when the need arises.